The Loud House: END
by MariLoud
Summary: El mundo a llegado a su fin, los Loud a cualquier costo lucharán para seguir con vida, ahora solo son ellos contra todo el mundo y tendrán que decir en quien confiar y en quien no confiar
1. Chapter 1- END

Un nuevo día estaba comenzando en la casa Loud, un despertador con forma de bailarina comienza a sonar una mano un tanto grande lo apaga, de la pequeña cama con sarape de bailarina un adolescente de quince años se levanta con dirección al espejo, al tratar de mirarse solo ve a la pared pues el espejo estaba ubicado muy abajo, el adolescente solo suspira, de la cama toma su toalla y ropa, al salir del cuarto ve que las cuatro puerta aún estaban cerradas, eso era buena señal, cuando estaba a la mitad del corredor escucha como varios despertadores empieza a sonar, el adolescente se queda paralizado pues en cualquier momento el desastre comenzaría así que corre lo más rápido que puede a la puerta del baño cuando estaba por abrirla escucha como varias puertas se abren, por mero instinto mira hacia atrás, de las puertas ve que salen diez chicas de diferentes edades con sus cosas para bañarse, al estar en sus cinco sentidos ven que en la puerta del baño está su hermano de en medio, el chico solo sonríe, las chicas lo miran y como manada intentan entrar al baño, el adolescente reacciona y logró entrar al baño además le coloca el seguro, al estar a dentro suelta un suspiro.

Lincoln! Más te vale no tardaré o literalmente te convertiré en un pretxel humano!- grito Lori.

Si, si, si, si, lo que digas Lori.

Lincoln prepara las cosas para comenzar su baño hasta que ve te ve a ti lector.

Hola chicos, soy pudieron ver cómo logré ser el primero en entrar al baño, fue un tarea complicada pero sencilla solo tenía que adelantar mi despertador diez minutos y tada, bueno ya se que se están preguntando porque estaba durmiendo en un cuarto con cosas de niñas, se lo explicaré pero primero necesito bañarme- dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln! Deja de hablar solo y apresúrate- grito Lola.

El albino tomó su ducha, al terminar se seca y se coloca su ropa, con el pasar de los años la vestimenta de Lincoln fue cambiado ahora ya no usa su típico polo naranja, pues lo había remplazado con un playera naranja y una sudadera roja con azul que llevaba el símbolo de Ace Savvy, lo único que mantenía igual eran sus jeans azules, el albino sale del baño y se topa a su hermanas algo furiosas.

Quítate- dijo Lori y empujó a Lincoln para que entrara al baño.

Buenos días- dijo Lincoln con sarcasmo.

El albino fue saludado a cada una de sus hermanas para su sorpresa su Lynn estaba al final de la fila, el albino se acerca a ella y suelta un risa un tanto burlona.

Así que era la última- dijo Lincoln.

Cállate- dijo Lynn.

No me estoy burlando, solo es raro ver a la numero uno al último- dijo Lincoln.

Lynn se enojó e hico un seña de que lo iba a golpear pero esta ves el albino no reacciona con miedo, solo ríe.

Lynn ya no tengo once para caer en eso- dijo Lincoln nos vemos en el desayuno.

Pero si en esto- dijo Lynn y le pegó con su toalla enredada.

Ahhhhhhhhh!- grito Lincoln.

Al ver la reacción de su hermano mayor Lynn se soltó a reír, el albino le lanzó una mirada de furia pero su hermana le contesto enseñándole la legua.

Que madura- dijo Lincoln.

Te vale- dijo Lynn.

Tablita- dijo Lincoln y se hecho a correr por las escaleras para evitar la reacción de su hermana.

Jodete!- grito Lynn enojada mientras sus hermanas se reían.

Al estar en la planta baja se dirige al hacia la cocina para saludar a sus padres además de ayudar a su padre con el desayuno, media hora más tarde bajan las chicas y toman asiento, Lynn se sienta a lado de su hermano, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Lynn le puso su dedo mojado en el oído eso provocó que Lincoln escupiera parte de cafe, Lynn se hecho a reír hasta que sus padres la regañaron.

Lynn!- grito Rita.

Si mamá- dijo Lynn mientras termina de reír .

Vas a limpiar la mesa- dijo Rita.

Valió la pena- dijo Lynn.

Al terminar el desayuno Lynn lleva el plato de todo al fregadero, cada uno de los miembros de la familia van a sus diferentes actividades, Lincoln va a la sala para ver la televisión un rato, sus padres le dicen a Lincoln que regresan en la noche, antes de que Lynn Sr y Rita salieran se colocan un cubre bocas ya que desde hace una semana una plaga ha azotado gran parte de estados unidos, al terminar de ver su programa sube las escaleras con dirección al cuarto de sus hermanas Lori y Leni, golpea la puerta hasta que le dicen que entre.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lori.

Voy a salir un rato- dijo Lincoln.

¿A donde vas?- pregunto Lori.

A la tienda cómics- dijo Lincoln.

¿Quieres que te lleve?- pregunto Lori.

Sabes que ya tengo licencia para conducir- dijo Lincoln.

Lose, solo preguntaba- dijo Lori.

Ya no tengo once para que me lleves a todos lados- dijo Lincoln.

Tenía que intentar no, no tardes- dijo Lori.

Nos vemos al rato- dijo Lincoln y salió del cuarto de sus hermanas.

El peliblanco sale del cuarto, baja por las escaleras, toma sus llaves, se coloca un cubre bocas y sale, al pasar a lado de patio ve que un balón de fútbol casi le impacta en la cabeza pero lo detiene, del patio sale Lynn corriendo a toda velocidad para que no le pase nada a su balón, la deportista ve que su hermano menor tiene su balón.

Linc, genial, agarraste a tiempo mi balón- dijo Lynn.

Bueno mi cara es la que casi lo para- dijo Lincoln.

Me lo devuelves- dijo Lynn.

Sabes que no debes salir de casa sin el cubre bocas- dijo Lincoln.

Mamá y papá exageran- dijo Lynn relajadamente.

Y que gran parte del país esté bajo una plaga es exagerado- dijo Lincoln.

Puede ser- dijo Lynn.

Lynn, entra a casa o ponte el cubre bocas- dijo Lincoln.

Es incómodo para jugar- dijo Lynn.

No empieces y has caso... no quiero que te pase nada- dijo Lincoln.

Lynn se acercó hasta esta a escaso se centímetros de su hermano.

Eres tan tierno cuando te preocupas por mi- dijo Lynn y sonrió

Es mi deber como hermano- dijo Lincoln y se sonrojó un poco

Hermano... o novio- dijo Lynn.

Lynn! Sabes que no puedes decir eso... tanto fuerte- dijo Lincoln sonrojado al cien y nervioso.

Me encanta cuando te pones así- dijo Lynn.

Lynn- dijo Lincoln.

Ashhh está bien... voy a entrar- dijo Lynn.

Ten- dijo Lincoln y le dio su balón.

Gracias... quiera besarte- dijo Lynn.

Sabes que no podemos... al menos no aquí- dijo Lincoln.

Espero que sea más al rato o seas más rutinario cuando las chicas regresen a la universidad- dijo Lynn.

Quien sabe cuanto dure esto... ya lleva un mes y parece que va para largo- dijo Lincoln.

Ya que... bueno nos vemos al rato... no tardes mucho - dijo Lynn.

Está bien- dijo Lincoln y retomó su camino.

El alvino sigo con su camino, dos calles más adelante no deja de sentir la presión qué hay sobre el departe del lector.

Está bien les diré de una ves porque me molesta que van con esa cara de que tienen asco... si ando como mi hermana Lynn ustedes lo acaban de ver... que porque ando con mi hermana... no lo sé... solo fue de momento... un día no dimos cuanto que no podemos estar el uno sin el otro... debo admitir que las cosas se pusieron raras cuando nos dimos cuenta lo que sentíamos pero al final decidimos empezar una relación prohibida... era fácil hasta que llegaron de nuevo las chicas... respecto a las chicas y lo qué pasa ahorita les cuento que ya estoy por llegar a la parada del camión- dijo Lincoln al lector.

El albino llega a la parada del camión, el camión tardó un poco más de normal debido a la contingencia, cuando llega el camión lo aborda, le paga al chofer la tarifa, nota que el chofer agarrará el dinero usando guantes de hule, al buscar asiento ve que gran parte del camión está vacío, esto no le sorprende ya que el gobierno dijo que si solo si es muy necesario, el albino toma asiento.

Bueno como ya escucharon las chicas llevan en mes en casa, eso se debe a que mis hermanas han regresado de la universidad estatal de Michigan debido a la contingencia además suspendió clases hasta nuevo aviso por eso es que hoy me vieron durmiendo en el cuarto de mi hermanita Lily, yo duermo el cuarto de mis hermanas lori y Luna, Lynn duerme en el cuarto de luan y Luna, Lucy tenía el cuarto para ella sola, las gemelas siguen compartiendo, Lisa ahora esta sola y por último Lily también estaba solo en mi cuarto pero desde que las chicas están en casa tuvimos que regresa a como eran las cosas antes... no me desagrada pero si es un tanto molesto ya que soy más grande ahora que cuando tenia once pero bueno- dijo Lincoln al lector.

Al rededor de quince minutos más tarde Lincoln estaba llegando al la parada del centro comercial, el albino baja del caminon y camina al centro comercial, estando a dentro parecía un desierto, gran parte de las tiendas estaban cerradas, las únicas que estaban abiertas eran como el resto del centro comercial un desierto, Lincoln sube al segundo piso, al llegar a la tienda comic era lo mismo que el resto, vacío, el chico entra para buscar el nuevo volumen de Ace Savvy, al encontrarlo le paga y sale de la tienda, estando por llegar a la parada ve que se acerca un hombre que se movía un tanto extraño, no dejaba de toser, pararse cada par de pasos que daba, el sujeto le dio a Lincoln cierta desconfianza ya que parecía estar enfermo, muy enfermo, el albino dedujo que el hombre padecía de la extraña enfermedad que azota el Estados Unidos y el mundo.

De manera un tanto discriminatoria el albino se hace de lado para evitar pasar cerca de la persona enferma, un par de minutos después pasa el camión, el albino lo aborda y paga, al avanzar ve que un grupo conglomerado, no le toma mucha importancia, mientras avanzaba el camión una ola de patrullas pasan y pasan con dirección al centro de la ciudad, eso le pareció extraño, media hora más tarde Lincoln llegaba a la parada de su casa, el alvino baja y sigue con su camino, cuando estaba por llegar a su casa ve que en el pórtico Lynn estaba parada, pareciera que estaba buscando a alguien, cuando la deportista logra visualizar a su hermano corre directo hay él y lo abraza.

Lincoln! Gracias a dios que estás bien- dijo Lynn con miedo y preocupada.

Clara que estoy bien- dijo Lincoln.

Lynn no se separaba de su hermano, esto no le parecía nada normal al adolescente ya que lo suyo debe ser secreto, así que el chico pregunta qué pasa.

Lynn... no sabe que no podemos ser cariñosos en público aparte porque estas agitada- dijo Lincoln nervioso.

La deportista suelta a su hermano.

¿No has visto nada?- pregunto Lynn.

¿Que tendría que ver?- pregunto Lincoln.

Vamos a adentro- dijo Lynn.

Los dos adolescentes entraron en la casa Loud, al ver a su hermano las chicas corren hacia él para abrazarlo, las mayores comenzaron a llorar, Lincoln estaba confundido con la actitud de sus hermanas, cuando lo sueltan lori lo toma de los hombros y lo revisa para ver si estaba bien.

¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando?- pregunto Lincoln.

Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo- dijo Lori y le señaló la televisión.

El albino se acerca a la televisión para ver lo que le dicen sus hermanas, al ver la noticias Lincoln no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pues el titular decía, el fin del mundo, el noticiero mostraba varias de las ciudades que estaba en cuarentena siendo un caos, se podía ver la gente corriendo, los policías junto a los militares abrían fuego a la población, Lincoln siento miedo al ver como mataban a la gente pero cuando hacen una acercamiento se ve que no son personas... son algo más, lo que antes era un humano ahora era un monstruo que tenía los ojos rojos, barios granos inmensos, tenían las uñas largas, parecía un escena sacada de una película pero no lo era, de momento cambio a Royal Wood, el centro de la ciudad era un completo caos, varios infectados estaban atacando la gente, la policia no podía contra ellos, un grupo infectado ataca a la reportera y camarógrafo, por momentos se ve como el monstruo se come a la reportera, el noticiero corta la transmisión.

Mamá y papá... ¿donde están?- pregunto Lincoln.

No contestan el teléfono- dijo lori.

Cuando cae la noche casi todos los hermanos estaban reunidos en la mesa a excepción de Lily y Lana, la menor le los Loud no estaba ya que no querían espantarla y Lana estaba con ella para distraerla.

¿Que vamos hacer?- pregunto Lincoln.

Por el momento quedarnos en casa- dijo Lori.

Luan, Luna ¿están ya los recubrimientos?- pregunto Lincoln.

Si, mañana terminaremos por levantar un muro que cubra la entrada por todo el jardín- dijo Luna.

Lisa, ¿las cámaras están listas?- pregunto Lincoln.

Afirmativo unidad fraternal mayor- dijo Lincoln.

Por último... que vamos hacer con mamá y papá, no contestan a las llamadas- dijo Lincoln.

Mmmm... tendremos que salir a buscarlos- dijo Lynn.

No! Nadie va a salir de aquí- dijo Lori.

Entonces los vamos a dejar solos haya fuera!- dijo Lynn.

No! Pero debe haber otro modo para que regresen- dijo Lori.

Da una idea- dijo Lynn.

Lisa, ¿mamá y papá no tienen de los chips de rastrero?- pregunto Lori.

Tenían pero me obligaron a que se los quitara- dijo Lisa.

Perfecto!- dijo Lori.

No nos queda de otra tenemos que ir a buscarlos- dijo Lori.

Pero aquí ira- dijo Lincoln.

Yo iré, soy la mayor- dijo Lori.

No puedes ir sola sis- dijo Luna.

Yo voy contigo- dijo Lincoln.

Que!- dijo Lynn.

Es lo más sensato para que Lori no valla sola- dijo Luna.

No pueden ir ustedes solos... entonces yo también voy- dijo Lynn un poco alterada.

No!- dijo Lincoln- ya es suficiente que Lori y yo nos pongamos en peligro para que tú te pongas en peligro.

Pero- dijo Lynn hasta que la interrumpió Lincoln.

Pero nada, dos es suficiente- dijo Lincoln

Lincoln tiene razón, dos somos suficientes y no pondremos a más en peligro- dijo Lori.

Lynn se molestó y se fue del comedor con rumbo a su cuarto, Lori le dice a Lincoln que lo acompañe al cuarto de sus padres, al estar hay del armario saca una caja, eso extraño a Lincoln ya que nunca antes la había visto y eso que se escondió varias veces en el closet de sus padres, la rubia pone la caja en la cama, la caja cuneta con una cerradura que se abre usando una contraseña numérica, revisa su teléfono y teclea, al escuchar que se quito el seguro abre la caja para revelar que dentro de ella hay una arma, para ser más específicos una Barreta 92sf a lado del arma había dos cargadores extras.

Lincoln al ver el arma queda impacto ya que nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que sus padres tuvieran una, lori la toma y se guarda en su pantalón, salen del cuarto, Lincoln toma el bate que Lynn dejó tirado, los dos se despiden de sus hermanas, Luna desatora la entra, al estar afuera de nuevo cierra la puerta, al estar afuera todo estaba callado, las luces de la casas estaban apagadas, las únicas luces que tenían eran las del alumbrado público, al recorrer las calles todas estaban vacías, se podía oír como las animales hacían ruido.

Al estar recorrido las calles varias veces se topan con los monstruos, eso provoca que se desvíen múltiples veces, cuarenta y cinco minutos llegan a parte del centro de la ciudad.

Son muchos- dijo Lincoln algo cansado.

Si- dijo Lori algo cansada.

¿A donde?- preguntó Lincoln.

Al consultorio dental o al restaurante- dijo Lori.

Mamá dijo una ves que desde que papá tiene el restaurante a la hora su comida siempre va a comer hay- dijo Lincoln.

Entonces al restaurante de papá- dijo Lori.

De nuevo los hermanos se adentra varias calles al centro de la ciudad, para no ser una ciudad grande el centro de Royal Woods es grande, conforme avanzan veían que la ciudad era un caos, varios autos se habían estampado contra locales, veían como los monstruos se comían a las personas que estaban vivas, vieron incendios un par de incendios, los monstruos era cientos, llegaban a abarcar varias calles, después de atravesar varias calles llegan al restaurante de Lynn Sr.

Aquí estamos- dijo Lori.

Vamos por mamá y papá- dijo Lincoln.

Por dios espero que esté bien- pensó Lori.

Ambos hermanos entraron al restaurante, al estar dentro vieron que todo esta oscuro, lincoln presiona apagador, al regresar la luz ven que todo estaba hecho un desastre, mesas volteadas, comida en el suelo, cuerpos en el suelo, parecían estar muertos, ambos avanzan con cuidado, pues no sabían si había de los monstruos en el restaurante, al estar pasando ven que en el suelo hay varios rastros de sangre como si hubieran arrastrado a alguien, el rastro llega a la cocina, antes de entrar Lori toma el arma, le quita el seguro, lincoln agarra firmemente el bate, la rubia abre la puerta despacio, al estar dentro ven que el rastro de sangre llega los conduce hacia una persona que estaba tirada, cuando ven más de cerca a la persona ven que es Rita.

Mamá!- gritan Los hermanos y corren hacia Rita.

Mamá! Que te pasó!- dijo Lori exaltada.

Mamá! Donde está papá!- dijo Lincoln.

Mis niños- dijo Rita a pesar de estarse desangrado usa las pocas fuerzas que tiene y pasa sus manos por las mejillas de sus hijos.

Mamá! Vas a estar bien te vamos a sacar de aqui! Te llevaremos a casa! Lisa puede curarte!- dijo Lori exaltada y trato de mover a Rita pero al hacerlo suelta un quejido.

Lori... no... no creo que... pueda... moverme...- dijo Rita con dificultad.

No digas tonterías mamá, te vamos a llevar a casa... te pondrás bien- dijo Lincoln.

Hay que buscar algo para intentar parar la sangre- dijo Lori.

Buscare el botiquín- dijo Lincoln.

No! no se vallan- dijo Rita y le sonrió a sus hijos.

Ambos hermanos sabían que si no trataban las heridas su madre pronto moriría pero Rita no quería que se fuera, su madre sabía que no quedaba mucho aunque lograran estabilizar sus heridas sabía que no podrían llegar a casa, si lo intentaban sería un estorbo para sus hijos y por culpa de ella podrían morir.

Mamá tenemos que curarte para ir a casa- dijo Lincoln.

No... cariño- dijo Rita.

Pero... mamá- dijo Lori.

No... hija... estaré bien... so... so... solo... que... que... quédense... aquí - dijo Rita, cada vez le costaba más hablar.

A los dos no les quedo de otra que hacerle caso a su madre.

Saben... tal... tal... ves... no... fui... la... la... la mejor... ma... ma... madre... pe... pe... pero... quiero... que... qué... se... sepan... que... us... ustedes... y... su... sus... hermanas... fu... fu... fueron... lo... me... mejor... que... qué... me ha pasado- dijo Rita con mucha dificultad para hablar además empiezo a lagrimear.

Mamá, eres la mejor madre del mundo, aunque somos muchos siempre estuviste para todos- dijo Lori minutos lagrimeaba.

Lin... e... e... eres... e... el... me... mejor... hi... hijo... que... u... una... ma... ma... madre... p... pudo... ha... ha... haber... pe... pe... pedido... qui... qui... quiero... que... qué... cu... cu... cuides... de... de... tu... tus... her... her... hermanas... y... y... lo... lo... siento... se... que... no... pa... pa... pasamos... mu... mu... mucho... tiem... tiempo... ju... jun... juntos... pe.. pero... te... aseguro... que... ca... ca... cada... mo... mo... momento... lo... lo... dis... disfrute... hi... hijo... y... lo... lo... sé... y... ti... tie... tienen... mi... a... apoyo- dijo Rita con mucha dificultad para hablar.

Gracias mamá- dijo Lincoln mientras lagrimeaba.

Rita, comenzó a hiperventilarse, los chicos no les queda de otra de ver cómo su madre fallece, no pasarán más de veinte segundos para que Rita dejara de respirar, antes de dejar de respirar sonríe por última ves a sus hijos, Rita Loud ha fallecido Lori le cerró los ojos a su madre, ambos hermanos comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que escucharon que la puerta se estaba abriendo, ambos voltean para ver quien estaba entrado, lo primero que oyen es un quejido, después se ve una mano, un hombre era el que había entrado pero ya no era humano, era un monstruo, tenía varias cortadas en el rostro, se empezó a acercar, no tardó mucho para que lo reconocieran era Lynn Sr.

No... papá... tú no- dijo Lori mientras lloraba.

No! No! No! Porque tú- dijo Lincoln mientras lloraba.

Lori... saca el arma- dijo Lincoln mientras lloraba.

A Lori no le quedo más remedio que sacar el arma que traía, apunta hacia su padre, las manos le estaban temblando, lloraba como nunca antes había llorado, intenta amartillar el gatillo pero no podía, su padre se estaba acercando más, Lori no disparaba, al final termina bajando el arma.

No puedo!- dijo mientras lloraba.

Lori!- dijo Lincoln ya que su padre estaba por hacharse sobre ella.

Lincoln se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y empujó a su padre para salvar a su hermana, le arrebata el arma de las manos de Lori, antes de disparar dijo - te amo papá- descargó todo el cargador sobre su padre, disparo en diferentes parte del cuerpo, cuando le queda a una bala en la recámara, paro, por un momento ya no se movía hasta que escucho un quejido, el albino no podía creer casi descarga todo el cargador y seguía vivo, como último recurso disparo a la cabeza, estaba ves ya no se movió

Lincoln abrasa a su hermano, minutos después Lori ya se había calmado, el peliblaco ayudó a su hermana a ponerse de pie

Qué haces ahora- dijo Lincoln.

Supongo que enterrarlos- dijo Lori.

Donde... ese es el problema- dijo Lincoln.

Eso es lo que no se- dijo Lori.

Podríamos enrollarlos en bolsas y- dijo Lincoln hasta que fue interrumpido.

No! Mamá y papá no son animales para que lo aventemos el contenedor de basura- dijo Lori enojada.

Crees que yo quiero eso... pero no nos queda de otra, si intentamos ir al parque para enterrarlos está muy lejos para que los llevemos solos, podríamos morir en el intento- dijo Lincoln hasta que fue interrumpido

Esta ves escuchan que el quejido viene detrás de ellos, voltean y ven que su madre se había puesto de pie, al ver eso ambos chicos retroceden lo más rápido que puede, de nuevo comienza a llorar pues su la persona que les dio la vida ya no era humano, Lincoln apunta y dispara pero ya no tenía balas, el albino le dice a Lori que le de un nuevo cargador, la rubia se lo da, cambia de cargador pero no sabía cómo regresa el arma a su posición normal ( pequeño dato cuando una pistola se descarga la corredera se hace para atrás, para ponerla en su posición normal se debe apretar el botón de liberación de la correa pero Lincoln no sabes ya que su padre jamás le enseño a disparar) le pegaba al arma esperado que se regresara a su posición normal, de un golpe la logra regresar, jala la corredera, apunta a la cabeza- Te amo- apretó el gatillo y terminó definitivamente con la vida de su madre.

Pararon los minutos hasta Lincoln rompió el silencio.

Creo que tengo una mejor idea- dijo Lincoln.

Cual- dijo Lori

Enrollemos en las bolsas y pongamos en el congelador, bajemos la temperatura y regresamos con las chicas para enterrarlos en parque que está por la casa, eso sería lo mejor pero aún es peligroso- dijo Lincoln.

Esta bien hagámoslo- dijo Lori.

**Bueno amigos aquí termina el primer capituló de mi nuevo fic espero les guste mucho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un mes después**

Con dos semanas transcurridas las cosas han cambiado mucho en la casa Loud, comencemos por el principio, la muerte de sus padres, ha sido el golpe más duro que han recibido, a los días de su muerte, Lincoln, Lori, Luna y Lynn se adentraron a la ciudad con rumbo al restaurante de su padre para sacar sus cuerpos, al verlos envueltos en las bolsas, Luna y Lynn no pudieron evitar de nuevo romper en llanto, entre los cuatro los llevaron al parque que se encuentra a un par de calles de su casa, hay los estaba esperando el resto de sus hermanas, la única que no estaba presente era Lily ya que por decisión de todos ya no querían que viera así a sus padres, al ver llegar los cuerpos de sus padres no pudieron evitar las chicas romper en llanto, los cuatro hermanos depositaron el cuerpo de sus padres en el ataúd que Lucy había hecho, no tardaron mucho tiempo para enterrarlos ya que corrían peligro estando fuera.

Lo segundo fue decirle a Lily todo lo que estaba pasando fue lo más difícil ya que creía que era una broma, Lisa tomó el trabajo de decirle a su hermana que estaba pasando, Lily sabe que lisa no es alguien que juegue broma así que no dudo de su palabra, decirle de la muerte de sus padres fue el acabos para la pequeña ya que ella llegó a ser muy pegado a ellos, crecer en una casa donde todos tus hermanos son mayores hizo que Lily no congeniara fácil con todos, sus padres eran las únicas personas con las que realmente tenía confianza, la pequeña Loud pasó llorando dos días, no salió de su cuarto, todos intentaron ayudarla pero todo fue de envalde, al salir Lilya era otra persona, parecía que sonrisa se había ido junto con sus padres.

Lo tercero fue la comida y el refugio, las chicas habían tomado la decisión de dividirse en dos grupos uno vigilaba en la noche y otro en el día, al sexto día mientras vigilaban por la noche, a Lynn y Lincoln les tocó vigilar, ambos vieron cómo un grupo de personas entró a una de las casa, escucharon como disparaban, el grupo de personas salió con varias cosas, al día siguiente el resto de las chicas se alarma por los que les cuentan, lisa tiene la idea de levantar un muro al rededor de toda la casa, eso evitará que gente invadan la casa, todo el día se la pasan levantado los muros, al caer la noche los cuatro muros que rodeaban la casa estaban listos.

Conforme los días pasan la comida y el se fue agotando, cuando ya no quedó nada se tomó la decisión de salir a buscar comida a las casas continuas, las primeras veces les funciono ya que sus vecinos escaparon cuando comenzó todo, conforme fueron pasado las semanas ya habían saqueando todas las casas de su vecindario esto los orilló a tomar la decisión salir de su vecindario para buscar comida.

Casa Loud.

Bien, el siguiente vecindario está a cinco calles aquí- dijo Lincoln.

¿Están listas?- pregunto Lori.

Si- dijeron Luna y Luan.

Lynn estás a cargo hasta que regresamos- dijo Lori.

Si...- dijo Lynn de mala gana.

Lynn, se que querías ir pero entiende que alguien se tiene que quedar a cuidar a las niñas- dijo Lori.

Ya lose! Pero no entiendo porque yo me tengo que quedar... siempre me quedo yo! Sabes que soy la que mejor condición física, se pelear, se usar una que otra arma- dijo Lynn molesta.

Por eso te tienes que quedar... porque eres la más fuerte de todos y eres lo suficientemente inteligente para poder defender a la chicas si alguien intenta entrar a la casa- dijo Lori.

Esta bien- dijo Lynn y suspiró.

Los cuatro hermanos salieron de la casa con rumbo a buscar comida, Lisa abrió la entrada del refugio para que pudieran salir, Lynn se quedó parada en el pórtico viendo cómo se iban, al cerrarse la puerta la pelicafe café soltó un suspiro.

Deberías ser más discreta- dijo Lucy apareciendo de repente.

Ahhhhhh! Por dios Lucy me vas a provocar un infarto- dijo Lynn exaltada.

Suspiró, lo siento no puedo evitarlo- dijo Lucy

¿Que es lo que decías?- pregunta Lynn.

Que debes ser mas discreta si no las chicas se darán cuenta- dijo Lucy.

¿Que estás diciendo?- pregunto Lynn un poco nerviosa.

Suspiro, de tu noviazgo con Lincoln- dijo Lucy.

Que tonterías dices! Yo no estoy andado con Lincoln... para empezar el es mi hermano y los hermanos no podemos andar- dijo Lynn un tanto enojada.

Suspiro, no decías lo mismo cuando los dos pasaban toda la noche en la cochera- dijo Lucy.

Que...- dijo Lynn.

Suspiro, no te hagas la tonta conmigo, crees que no los he visto cuando se toman de la mano o cuando se besan- dijo Lucy.

Yo... yo... yo... yo... -dijo Lynn hasta que Lucy la interrumpió.

Suspiro, es mejor que lo aceptes no te queda de otra- dijo Lucy.

Grr! Está bien... si ando con Lincoln feliz... ya lo sabes... solo te pido una cosa que no digas nada... no quiero tener problemas con las chicas- dijo Lynn.

Está bien no dire nada... tampoco tengo nada en contra de que andes con Lincoln, en estos momentos es lo más normal que puede pasar y a como van las cosas el mundo necesitará que los repoblen- dijo Lucy.

Está bien...- dijo Lynn.

Por eso instantes siempre en ir con las chicas para que no le pase nada a Lincoln- dijo Lucy.

Si... no me perdonaría que algo le pasara- dijo Lynn.

Ya van varias veces que salen y nunca les ha pasado nada- dijo Lucy.

Lo sé... será mejor que nos metamos y ya sabes... nunca hemos tenido esta conversación- dijo Lynn.

Suspiro- dijo Lucy.

Un par de cuadras más adelante los cuatro hermanos Loud se adentraron a otro vecindario en busca de comida, lo primero que se topan al entrar al otro vecindario fue con un camión recolector que se había ido a estrellar con una casa, la escena era impactante ya que habían un rastro de sangre debajo de las llanca del camión, los hermanos quedan sorprendidos por tal escena, mientras avanzaban se fueron topando con varios zombies para su buena fortuna son lentos así que no les costó esquivarlos, se acercaron a la primera casa que a su criterio parece estar abandonada.

Empezamos aquí- dijo Lori.

Empuñando el arma de su padre la mayor reunió el suficiente valor para abrir la puerta, para su buena suerte la puerta estaba abierta, esto podía ser una buena señal ya que podría significar que no hay nadie pero también puede significar que la casa ya fue saqueada, los cuatro entra la casa.

Bien ya saben busquen comida, pilas y agua, no traigan nada que no sea necesario- dijo lori.

Si- dijeron Lincoln, Luna y Luan.

Y chicos tengan cuidado por favor- dijo Lori.

Los tres chicos asintieron, como la casa es de dos pisos se tuvieron que dividir para explorar, Lincoln y Luna en la planta de abajo, Lori y Luan la planta alta, siempre se dividen de eso modo ya que lo únicos que tienen arma son Lincoln y Lori, se estarán preguntando cuando fue que Lincoln adquirió un arma ya que se supone que solo había un arma en la familia, bueno el peliblanco adquirió su arma la segunda ves que salieron a buscar comida, estaban recurriendo una calle cercana a su casa cuando se encuentran con una patrulla volcada, al revisar la patrulla ven que los policías habían muerto, entre los cuatro sacan los cuerpos para revisarlos, se topan conque los dos aún tiene sus armas esto les beneficia además de tener dos cargadores extras cada uno, cuando abren la cajuela de hay cae una escopeta Cyma 870, esto sí que las sorprende, junto a la escopeta encuentra dos cajas de cartuchos de 12, se preguntarán si tienen esas armas porque no las llevan, sencillo manejar una escopeta no es cosa fácil, bueno entonces porque solo traen dos armas, esto se debe a que Lincoln y Lori son los únicos que han usado una, aparte Luna y Luan le tienen cierto miedo a las armas, Luna se quedó con una bastón retráctil y Luan usa un palo de hockey, se estarán preguntando qué ocurrió con la otra arma, Lynn se quedó con ella.

Regresando al presente, Luna y Lincoln se dirigieron a la cocina, al entrar no había rastro de nadie, empezaron a revisar la alacena, esta ves encontraron cinco latas de comida, tres barras de cereal, dos paquetes de galletas y cinco botellas de agua, ambos estaban orgullosos pues habían encontrado un buen botín, ahora tenían que buscar cosas que hagan falta para la casa, al entrar al comedor se topan con un fétido olor, comida podrida, ambos se tapan la boca y salen de hay.

En el piso de arriba Lori y Luan empezaron a buscar en los cuartos, al primer cuarto al que entrar aparentemente es el de los padres ya que en la habitación hay una cama matrimonial, las dos hermanas empezaron a buscar, sin mucha suerte lo único que halla fue un paquete de baterías, al estar buscando en el armario Luan saca un álbum de fotos, al estarlo checando el álbum ve que la familia se conforme de dos hijos, una niña y un niño, Luan sintió tristeza por la familia, al salir del cuarto ven que un les queda tres cuartos por revisar, el que más les llamó la atención fue el que tenía la puerta pintada de blanco, las dos se acercan, ven que en la puerta hay un moño color rosa con lo que parece una carta, Lori toma la carta para leerla.

**Para Danna:**

**Cariño mamá y papá después de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo hoy por fin cumpliremos tu más grande sueño, tener tu propio cuarto, desde que tienes tres años siempre nos has pedido tener tu propio cuarto y hoy al fin después de tantos años cumplimos tu sueño, esperamos que disfrutes y feliz cumpleaños, felices nieve años.**

**Con amor mamá y papá.**

Al terminar de leer la carta a las dos hermanas se les rompe en corazón, la pequeña Danna nunca pudo abrir el regalo se vida, cuando estaban por ir a checar otra habitación ven que en el suelo hay un gran charco de sangre eso llamó mucho la atención de ambas, la curiosidad les ganó y no les quedó de otra que entrar, al entrar ven que el rastro de sangre llega hasta el otro lado de la cama, Lori le dio la orden a su hermana de que se ponga a la defensiva, ella sacó el arma de su padre y quita el seguro, ambas se acercan a donde termina el rastro, en el suelo estaba cadaver de un mujer de al rededor de treinta y cinco años, al verla tanto Lori como Luan queda impresionada ya se estaban comiendo el cuerpo, ambas hermanas salen de hay ya que el olor que desprende es necrotico.

cuando estaban por salir escucharon un quejido dentro del cuarto, a Luan se enchina la piel, Lori conocía bien ese ruido, la señora ya se había transformado, a la rubia no le quede de otro que regresar para acabar con la vida de la señora, apunta directo a su cabeza y dispara, el disparo alerta a Luna y Lincoln quiénes suben corriendo para ver qué pasa, al entrar al cuarto ven el cadaver de la señora.

Que demonios Lori ¿porque disparaste?- pregunto Lincoln

Se estaba volviendo uno de ellos- dijo Lori.

La pusiste a haber matado de otro modo, ahora acabas de alertar qué hay gente en la zona- dijo Lincoln molesto.

Lo siento- dijo Lori.

Ya no importa- dijo Lincoln.

Ahora hay que ir al garaje para ver si hay cosas útiles hay- dijo Luna.

Los cuatro hermanos salieron del cuarto con rumbo al garaje, al salir de la calle notan que todo sigue igual, al parecer el disparo paso desapercibido, al estar frente al garaje Luna y Luan se preparan para abrirlo, mientras que Lori y Lincoln se preparan con las armas por si hay zombies a dentro, al abrirlo solo está el auto de la familia aun así entrar con sus armas en mano por si hay algo, después de checar que no hay nadie empiezan a buscar cosas, lo relevante que encontraron fue dos paquetes de baterías, un galón de gasolina que sacaron de auto además se debatieron si debían llevarse la pila del auto ya que era pesada, al final optaron por llevarla.

Bien terminamos con esta casa, checaremos otras cuatro y regresaremos a casa- dijo Lori.

Si- dijeron Lincoln, Luna y Luan.

La siguiente casa en la que se adentraron tenia la puerta la puerta abierta, eso era una mala señal, al entrar ven qué hay tres zombies en la planta baja, eso puso nerviosas a las chicas, cada uno se puso en posición, Lori y Lincoln dispararían mientras que Luna y Luan con sus respectivas armas, cuando disparan Lori y Lincoln es el momento en el que Luna y Luan atacan, a punta de golpes liquidan al zombie, después de liquidarlos de nuevo se dividen para buscar comida y cosas útiles, esta ves logran conseguir siete latas de comida, dos cajas de cereal, cinco barras energéticas y diez botellas de agua, esta ves si fue un gran botín, de la parte superior de la casa no encontraron nada, del garaje solo logran conseguir dos paquetes de pilas y una vénganla.

La siguiente casa a la que se adentraron está enfrente de la que acaban de saquear, esta casa tenía la puerta cerrada, cuando Lori intento forzar la cerradura se dio cuenta que había un pedazo de la llave incrustada en la cerradura.

Tendremos que entrar por el patio- dijo Lori.

Se adentran en el patio, hay se percatan que la puerta está cubierta de sangre, eso sí que es una mala señal, Lori le dio la indicación a Luna de que la abra mientras ella apunta a la puerta, al abrirla cae un cuerpo, a los cuatro los toma por sorpresa, el cuerpo ya desprendía un olor necretico, a primera vista no parecía un zombie, más bien parecía un asesinato, lástima que la persona que lo cometió no valla a ser juzgada por sus actos, otra ves se dividieron, esta ves no lograron sacar nada, estaba vacía, de la planta superior tampoco consiguieron nada, sí que fue una decepción.

Dudes, miren esta casa tiene sótano- dijo Luna.

¿Las otras dos no tenían?- pregunto Lori.

No solo tenían armarios- dijo Lincoln.

Bien hay que bajar- dijo Lori- en posición.

El albino abrió la puerta, al mirar hacia abajo estaba oscuro, apenas entraba un poco de luz, los cuatro se adentraron, al estar abajo presiona el apagador, y se hizo la luz, aún había electricidad pero según Lisa no quedaba mucho tiempo para que la plantas de electricidad dejen de funcionar, empieza a buscar si hay algo, una caja que tenía tres candados llamó la atención Lincoln.

Chicas, vengan aquí- dijo Lori

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lori y con ella llegaron sus otras hermanas.

Una caja del ejército es como la que tenía el abuelo, pero está un poco más grande- dijo Lincoln.

¿Que habrá adentro?- pregunto Luna.

No lo sé pero tiene tres candados puede que haya algo que sirva- dijo Lincoln.

Hay que sacarla de hay- dijo Lori.

Entre la rubia y el albino sacaron la caja, les costó un poco ya que era pesada, al ponerla en medio del sótano Lori procedió a forzar la cerradura, esta ves tardó un poco ya que los candados no eran como los típicos, al lograr abrir los dos intento abrirla pero no puedo ya que le faltaba la cerradura que estaba enfrente, este de nuevo se le dificultó, diez minutos después logró abrirlo, al abrir la caja vaya sorpresa que se llevan, dentro de caja había un arco compuesto con diez flechas, un subfusil de asalto MP5 con dos cargadores y una caja de municiones 9mm, por último un revólver magnum 500, ninguno de los tres sabía que la última arma era una de las mejores que podían haberse encontrado.

Vaya tesoro- dijo Lincoln.

¿Lo llevemos?- pregunto Luna.

No tenemos de otra, será de gran ayuda- dijo Lori.

Lincoln se llevó el revólver, Lori el subfusil y Luna el arco, los cuatros salieron de la casa con rumbo a otra, la siguiente casa a la que entraron estaba a tres casa de la última, entraron fácilmente para su buena suerte hasta el momento han hallado las casa sin gente, de nueva cuenta se dividieron, esta ves la cocina estaba más llena, encontraron nueve latas, dos cajas de cereal, dos paquetes de galletas, dos empaques de avena, nueve botellas de agua, en la planta superior sin mucha suerte de nuevo no hallaron nada, en el garaje cambió la cosa hay había dos linternas que se llevaron.

Ahora vamos por la última casa- dijo Lori.

Los cuatros hermanos fueron a la última casa del día, esta ves la casa estaba abierta, nuevamente puede ser una mala señal, al entrar escuchan un ruido en la planta superior, antes de que empezaran a buscar suben para ver de donde vino el ruido, al estar el la planta de arriba empiezan a revisar los cuartos, uno por uno, hasta que llegan al último cuarto, al abrir escuchan cómo alguien se encierra en el closet, Lori da la seña para que Luna lo abra, al hacerlo una niña pequeña sale corriendo de hay, al llegar a la puerta es interceptada por Lincoln.

Hey, hey, hey, tranquila- dijo Lincoln.

Déjenme! Déjeme!- gritaba la pequeña.

Hey niña tranquila no te vamos a hacer nada- dijo Luna.

Por favor!sáltenme! No tengo nada! No tengo nada! Suéltenme!- lloraba la pequeña.

Pequeña no te vamos a hacer nada- dijo Lori y guardo su arma, le hizo la indicación a Luna y Luan que bajen sus armas.

La pequeña niña parecía estar más tranquila al ver que bajaron sus armas, Lincoln la suelta.

¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Lori.

Gabriela- dijo la pequeña.

¿Donde estas tus padres?- pregunto Lori.

No lo sé... mamá dijo que regresaría en la noche pero no ha vuelto desde hace dos días- dijo Gaby mientras lagrimeaba.

Tu papá... ¿dónde está?- pregunto Lori.

Desapareció el día que comenzó todo- dijo Gaby.

¿Estás sola?- pregunto Lori.

Si...- dijo la pequeña.

Los cuatro hermanos se alejaron un poco de la pequeña para que pudieran hablar.

¿Que aremos con la niña?- pregunto Luna.

Podríamos llevarla a casa- dijo Lori.

No... no podemos- dijo Lincoln.

Como que no podemos, no podemos dejarla solo aquí a fuera a su suerte- dijo Lori molesta.

Lori ya es difícil conseguir alimento para once personas, crees que daría fácil si somos doce desde ahora- dijo Lincoln.

Creo... que Lincoln tiene razón... no podemos llevarla... complicaría nuestra supervivencia- dijo Luan.

Son unos desalmados- dijo Lori molesta.

No es ser desalmado... primero estamos nosotros que no se te olvide sis- dijo Luna.

Esta decidió... también no hay que saquear esta casa... si no la pequeña no tendrá que comer- dijo Lincoln.

Ya hemos conseguido suficiente hoy- dijo Luna.

De regreso a casa podremos buscar en otra lugar- dijo Luan.

Bien hay que irnos- dijo Lincoln.

Los cuatro hermanos se acercaron con la pequeña para despedirse de ella, Lori estaba en contra de que dejar a la niña a su suerte pero sus hermanos no dudan en poner a la familia primero, de regreso a casa pasaron a otra casa esta ves si que tuvieron mejor suerte en la última casa que visitaron encontraron ocho latas de comida, una caja de galletas, cuatro barras de cereal y cinco botellas de agua, el botín del día que en veinte latas, dos cajas de cereal, doce barras, dos paquetes de galletas, una caja de galletas, veinte botellas de agua, cinco paquetes de pilas, un galón de gasolina, una vénganla y una pila de auto, por lo menos esto les tendría que durar una semana.

**Aquí termina está capituló espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos próximamente en un nuevo capituló de The Loud House: END**


End file.
